


Love makes us fools

by boulevard_of_wayward_thoughts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Shiro - Freeform, Voltron, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulevard_of_wayward_thoughts/pseuds/boulevard_of_wayward_thoughts
Summary: Trouble breathing. Tight chest. Asphyxiation. Clenched heart. Foggy vision. Numbness. Quiet. Then it comes crashing again, this time with loud noises. The world is spinning. Too many voices. Too many hands reaching. Too many feelings, crushing in just a fraction of a second.“I don’t believe you! I don’t believe any of it! You are lying! You! -You…!” you fell on your knees, the tears that pooled your eyes running freely down your cheeksThe Capitan sighed “There are different ways to deal with loss, but trust me, denial is the worst”And just like that he walked out of your office, leaving you to deal with the hurricane alone.orin which the reader griefs with her boyfriends death- wait...? really? can he be....?





	Love makes us fools

Trouble breathing. Tight chest. Asphyxiation. Clenched heart. Foggy vision. Numbness. Quiet. Then it comes crashing again, this time with loud noises. The world is spinning. Too many voices. Too many hands reaching. Too many feelings, crushing in just a fraction of a second.

“I’m so sorry”

“How?”

“As I’ve said before there was a piloting misfunc-”

“How?!” he just stared at you not knowing what to answer, “How does the best pilot that has ever stepped foot into the Garrison has a piloting malfunction that costs the crews and his own life?!”

“Sometimes accidents happe-“

“I don’t believe you! I don’t believe any of it! You are lying! You! -You…!” you fell on your knees, the tears that pooled your eyes running freely down your cheeks

The Capitan sighed “There are different ways to deal with loss, but trust me, denial is the worst”

And just like that he walked out of your office, leaving you to deal with the hurricane alone.

 

\------

 

You didn’t eat, nor did you leave your house or answer the many messages filled with empty sorry’s. However, after a few days, your superiors demanded your attendance with some threats of losing one of the only things that (used to) bring you happiness, your job.

Walking through the corridors you heard something you thought you would never do again. Laugh. It came from a bunch of students that were going your way.

One second you were standing gloomily, the next you were making your way through the crowd to reach for that child.

“Matt! Matt! Wait!”

However, when he turned around you noticed that something was off.

“I’m so sorry” you quickly apologised “I thought you were-“

“Did you know my brother?” he asked with a certain light in his eyes.

“Was Matt your brother?”

“Yeah, well… I…” he answered

“I think we should talk”

\--------

“My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N), I work on the scientific team of the Garrison, my boyfriend Takashi Shirogane was sent on the Kerberos mission. I’ve seen some photos of the crew members and well, that’s how I know about Matt” he looked disappointed.

After a minute of him not giving back an answer you sighed

"Look, I’m not going to tell you how hard it must be to lose your brother and father, because the pain you must be going through is unimaginable. Every person is a world, and so what we feel, how we feel, is different... However, I can tell you that I understand what is like to lose someone you love, your best friend, your partner ” your voice cracked and you look at the ceiling so that tears wouldn’t fall “I-I still cannot believe that he’s- that he’s….”

You hadn’t said it aloud yet and the reality of the situation crashed into you.

“He isn’t” were his first words since he had entered the room

“Wha-?”

“They aren’t dead. The piloting error is a lie”

You smiled pitifully “I know that it’s hard to accept the situation but- “

“I’m telling you they aren’t dead!” he stood up “I hacked the computers and there wasn’t any malfunction. It doesn’t make any sense; the Garrison is hiding something!”

Could it be that you were right after all? The fact that somebody else shared the same beliefs as you was such an unimaginable thought that at its first mention you couldn’t help but fall blindly into the child’s words, to desperate to have something to hold on to.

“Are you sure about this?” He nodded eagerly.

Are you really going to give into this illusion?

Are you really going to get your hopes up just to be crashed worse than before?

Are you willing to make up a fantasy in order to forget reality?

But what can you say, love makes us fools

“I’ll help you. We’ll find the truth”

\------

After a long day analysing different samples you finally got some rest. Your plans were to sleep the whole evening, work had really drained you, but a certain phone call made your energy levels go up again.

“Are you sure?” you asked in disbelief

“Yes! I’ll send you our location, come quick!” and with that the phone call ended as you rushed into the Garrison’s garage to borrow a motorbike.

The wind hit your face, and you almost crashed into a rock that could have caused your death… twice. It was worth the risk though, as a few minutes later you were standing in front of a rusty hut.

Pidge opened the door just as you were getting down from the bike, the sound of the engine had given your presence away. She looked at you on the eyes, and nodded with a smile.

You rushed to her side, getting inside the old house where you were met with more people and a bunch of questions and complains which you couldn’t care less about, because there in the sofa was lying the person you had been searching for in every star in the galaxy.

You slowly made your way toward his figure, kneeling at his side to take a better look at the face. He’d gone through some noticeable changes. A scar now crossed the bridge of his nose, a white strand of hair in his forelock. Nevertheless, he was your Shiro.

You didn’t know what to do, you just stared at him in a way that someone who didn’t know the situation could describe as ‘creepy’.

The air of your lungs had been knocked out, you couldn’t move, you couldn’t tear your eyes apart from him in case he just vanished away. 

Soon you yearned for more. You were desperate to feel his touch, to grab his hands tightly in yours, to rest your head on his chest to listen to the familiar heartbeat that would let you know that he was truly alive.

You had to look away from his face however, when you felt a cold metal instead of his hand.

You were shocked, a single thought in your mind “Oh Shiro, what have you gone through…” you whispered.

Unable to hold back your tears, you laid your head in his torso, tangling your arms in his neck as you sobbed. 

Suddenly Shiro got up, scaring you to death as he pushed you away.

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He sat upright, his breathing becoming faster as he noticed he was yet again in an unfamiliar environment. The soft touch he felt on his right arm made him flinch, and he was ready to punch at whoever had gotten close to him when he saw your face.

He lowered his fist, and for a few seconds you both stared at each other’s eyes, not knowing what to do or say next.

“Shiro…” his name leaving your lips broke the silence

“(Y/N)…”

You smiled through your tears and pulled him in a hug.

You could feel Shiro was still uptight, not having yet completely recovered from the shock and from having become a stranger of affection in the past year.

Nonetheless, when he felt the familiar feeling of your arms around his neck; the tickling sensation of your hair against his neck; the smell of your perfume… his walls fell. He pulled you closer, sitting you in his lap. Gently, he turned your chin so that you were looking at him.

Oh my God, he had dreamed of seeing your face again thousands of times, and being able to look into those eyes again was a treasure no one will ever take from him.

He caressed your cheek, wiping away the tears. He didn’t know what to say next so he just went for a simple but loving

“Hi…” in which you could tell by his tone how happy he was of being back with you

You laughed, because what else were you supposed to do.

Your foreheads were now touching, your breaths mixing, Shiro could feel his own cheeks getting wet from your tears

“I’ve missed you so much Shiro… you don’t know how much. And when they told me that you had died I just- I just” your grip thighten, not wanting to remember those horrible thoughts

“I’ve been dreaming of seeing you again since the moment that the ship took off” A few seconds passed before he said “I can’t believe this is real. I love you so so much” he pulled you closer, his own tears now getting both of your cheeks wet.

He couldn’t help himself, even though he was known for his patience he couldn’t spend a second of his existence more without kissing you, showing you how deeply he loved you.

“I love you” you muttered between kisses

Shiro couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest being in the universe, because after all that had happened to him, he was finally here, home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First work at AO3, sooo hoped you liked it !


End file.
